Magnemite
|-|Magnemite= |-|Magneton= |-|Magnezone= Summary Magnemite is born with the ability to defy gravity. It floats in air on powerful electromagnetic waves and discharges electricity from two side-mounted units. The electricity emitted by the units on each side of its body cause it to become a strong magnet, and the faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. They generate enough magnetism to draw in iron objects from over 300 feet away. It often appears without warning and uses Thunder Wave and similar moves. It evolves into Magneton starting at level 30. It evolves into Magnezone when leveled up in either Mt. Coronet, Chargestone Cave, Kalos Route 13, or on New Mauville. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 8-A | 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Magnemite, "The Magnet Pokémon" | Magneton, "The Magnet Pokémon" | Magnezone, "The Magnet Pokémon" Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Electric and Steel type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Levitation, Can paralyze opponents with several of its moves | Same as before but stronger Elemental Manipulation (With Tri-Attack), Can burn, freeze, or paralyze its opponent (With Tri-Attack) | Same as before but stronger Attack Potency: Likely Multi-City Block level (The Pokedex states that Magneton is composed of three Magnemites, so a single Magnemite should be equal to one third of Magneton's power) | Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of generating powerful radio waves that raise temperatures by 3.6 degrees F within a 3,300-foot radius) | At least Multi-City Block level+ (Should be superior to Magneton) Speed: Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed and Reactions (Able to keep up with Pikachu, who was able to dodge its electrical attacks) with Massively Hypersonic+ Attack speed (It electric attacks are real lightning) | Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed and Reactions with Massively Hypersonic+ Attack speed | Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed and Reactions with Massively Hypersonic+ Attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Class GJ+ | Class TJ | At least Class TJ Durability: Likely Multi-City Block level | Multi-City Block level+ | At least Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters | Thousands of meters | Thousands of meters Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weakness: Fighting and Fire type attacks, Extremely weak to Ground type attacks, Becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magnemite, Magneton, and Magnezone *'Tackle' - A physical attack in which the user charges and slams into the target with its whole body. *'Supersonic' - The user generates odd sound waves from its body that confuse the target. *'Thunder Shock' - A jolt of electricity crashes down on the target to inflict damage. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Sonic Boom' - The target is hit with a destructive shock wave that always inflicts 20 HP damage. *'Thunder Wave' - The user launches a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target. *'Magnet Bomb' - The user launches steel bombs that stick to the target. This attack never misses. *'Spark' - The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Mirror Shot' - The user throws an electrically charged tackle at the target. This may also leave the target with paralysis. *'Metal Sound' - A horrible sound like scraping metal harshly lowers the target's Sp. Def stat. *'Electro Ball' - The user hurls an electric orb at the target. The faster the user is than the target, the greater the move's power. *'Flash Cannon' - The user gathers all its light energy and releases it at once. This may also lower the target's Sp. Def stat. *'Screech' - An earsplitting screech harshly lowers the target's Defense stat. *'Discharge' - The user takes sure aim at the target. This ensures the next attack does not miss the target. *'Lock-On' - The user takes sure aim at the target. This ensures the next attack does not miss the target. *'Magnet Rise' - The user takes sure aim at the target. This ensures the next attack does not miss the target. *'Gyro Ball' - The user tackles the target with a high-speed spin. The slower the user compared to the target, the greater the move's power. *'Zap Cannon' - The user fires an electric blast like a cannon to inflict damage and cause paralysis. Abilities: *'Magnet Pull' - Prevents Steel-type Pokémon from escaping. *'Sturdy' - It cannot be knocked out with one hit. Hidden Ability: *'Analytic' - Boosts move power when the Pokémon moves after the target. Magneton and Magnezone Only *'Electric Terrain' - The user electrifies the ground under everyone's feet for five turns. Pokémon on the ground no longer fall asleep. *'Tri Attack' - The user strikes with a simultaneous three-beam attack. May also burn, freeze, or leave the target with paralysis. Magnezone Only *'Magnetic Flux' - *'Mirror Coat' - *'Barrier' - Key: Magnemite | Magneton | Magnezone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Sound Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Tier 8